peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bow Wow Wow
Bow Wow Wow was formed in 1980 by Malcolm McLaren after the demise of the Sex Pistols and were originally the first lineup of British group Adam And The Ants. On McLaren's advice, the band ditched Adam. They found their new lead singer in 14-year-old Myint Myint Aye (Burmese for "High High Cool"), who was later renamed Annabella Lwin. The group split in 1983 and throughout the years have had several reunions. Links To Peel Peel regularly played Adam And The Ants early records and when the original first lineup decided to form Bow Wow Wow, he kept interest in the group and invited them to perform a session for his show, which they did in late 1980. Bow Wow Wow were regular played by Peel in the early 80's. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1980-10-20. Broadcast: 27 October 1980. Repeated: 30 December 1980, 14 July 1981. Available as digital release John Peel Session (20th October 1980) - EP, 2010. * Radio G-String / Baby On Mars / Uomosex-Al-Apache / Fools Rush In Other Shows Played ;1980 *07 July 1980: C30 C60 C90 Go! (7") EMI EMI 5088 *10 July 1980: C30 C60 C90 Go! (7") EMI EMI 5088 *12 July 1980 (BFBS): C30 C60 C90 Go! (7") EMI EMI 5088 I *14 July 1980: C30 C60 C90 Go! (7") EMI EMI 5088 *15 July 1980: Sun Sea And Piracy (7" – C-30 C-60 C-90 Go) EMI *19 July 1980 (BFBS): C30 C60 C90 Go! (7") EMI EMI 5088 *10 November 1980: Louis Quatorze (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *12 November 1980: Giant Sized Baby Thing (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *13 November 1980: Radio G String (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *15 November 1980 (BFBS): Louis Quatorze (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *17 November 1980: Louis Quatorze (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *18 November 1980: Gold (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *02 December 1980: Radio G String (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 ;1981 *01 January 1981 (Karl's Tape Dec 1980 Jan 1981): Sexy Eiffel Towers (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *10 February 1981: Sexy Eiffel Towers (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *John Peel - Bow Wow Wow - 81: Sexy Eiffel Towers (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *24 February 1981 (Karl's Tape End February 1981): Radio G String (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *10 March 1981 (Karl's Tape March 1981): W.O.R.K. (N.O. Nah No! No! My Daddy Don't) (single) EMI *11 March 1981: 'W.O.R.K. (N.O. Nah No! No! My Daddy Don't) (7 inch) EMI *09 June 1981 (John Walters): C-30, C-60, C-90 Anda! (12" - W.O.R.K. (N.O. Nah No! No! My Daddy Don't) EMI *06 October 1981: The Mile High Club (7" promo - Studio 54 New York Presents The Mile High Club) Tour D'Eiffel Productions *07 October 1981 (Karl's Tape October 1981): Golly! Golly! Go! Buddy! (album - See Jungle! See Jungle! Go Join Your Gang Yeah, City All Over! Go Ape Crazy!) RCA RCALP 3000 *15 October 1981 (BFBS): Why Are Babies So Wise (album - See Jungle! See Jungle! Go Join Your Gang Yeah, City All Over! Go Ape Crazy!) RCA RCALP 3000 *15 October 1981 (BFBS): Jungle Boy (album - See Jungle! See Jungle! Go Join Your Gang Yeah, City All Over! Go Ape Crazy!) RCA RCALP 3000 *20 October 1981: Chihuahua (12") RCA *22 October 1981 (BFBS): Mickey Put It Down (album - See Jungle! See Jungle! Go Join Your Gang Yeah, City All Over! Go Ape Crazy!) RCA RCALP 3000 *05 November 1981 (BBC World Service): Elimination Dancing (album - See Jungle! See Jungle! Go Join Your Gang Yeah, City All Over! Go Ape Crazy!) RCA RCALP 3000 ;1982 *Karl's Tape 01 - January 1982: (I'm A) TV Savage (12"-I Want Candy) RCA *10 May 1982 (Karl's Tape - May 1982 a): Elimination Dancing *Karl's Tape 06 - June 1982: I Want Candy *18 July 1982 (BFBS): Why Are Babies So Wise (LP - See Jungle! See Jungle! Go Join Your Gang Yeah, City All Over! Go Ape Crazy!) RCA External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Annabella Lwin Official Site Category:Artists